To Wonder
by Jo.M.C
Summary: Das dúvidas surgem respostas. Para o amigo secreto de Loony&Lion do 6V.


Para a Malu. For favor perdoa-me qualquer erro. Foi com todo o meu coração e todo o meu amor que escrevi para ti a quem tanto admiro.

To Wonder.

Não sei o que isto é. Procuro-te com o olhar no meio da multidão e por fim encontro-te com os olhos postos no horizonte, no branco, na imensidão. Conheço-te esse olhar errante, inquieto. Sei que estarás mais uma vez a interrogar-te, como tantas vezes fazes, sobre o porquê de tudo isto. No fundo, eu reconheço as tuas dúvidas como minhas mas talvez por ser _eu_, ou por ser _assim_, rapidamente encontro as respostas e sei, que tu também vais conseguir encontrá-las sem que ninguém tas diga porque é imperativo que o faças.

A multidão vai dispersando, até ficarmos só nós os dois, sentados a uma grande distância a observar o lago. Por fim, olhas para mim e eu vejo que a minha fé em ti é justificada, fizeste as respostas tuas. Sorrio-te, sabia que ias conseguir. Ao longe, a Fénix canta. A melodia é tão linda, tão etérea que a minha visão fica turva. As lágrimas ameaçam cair e é neste momento que tu pegas na minha mão e a apertas gentilmente. Estou-te grata, também eu preciso de ajuda. No fim das contas, nós somos humanos, não deuses. E assim fomos embora, pouco tempo depois foste cumprir o teu destino e passou-se muito tempo até que nos víssemos de novo.

Ao fim de alguns meses, eu não saberia precisar quantos, encontro-te na sede da Ordem. O teu ar é cansado, desiludido. Há qualquer coisa em ti que está tão profundamente diferente, tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado a ver. Eu só não sei precisar o quê.

Dei-me conta do que isso me fez. Nada me revoltou mais. Foi o efeito da gota de água que fez transbordar um copo. Gritei, revirei mesas, bati portas, parti coisas. Ninguém deveria ter de passar por uma guerra, por este tormento. Em especial, tu não deverias ter de passar por nada disto. Tu vinhas atrás de mim á medida que eu deixava um rasto de destruição á minha passagem. E então parei, em choque com a tua complacência serena. Porque afinal, a tua serenidade e sinceridade sempre foram desarmantes.

Eu quis proteger-te e tu, como nunca foste menos que leal a ti mesma, fiel aos teus princípios foste tão tu como sempre e recusaste a minha protecção. A princípio, fiquei tão triste que não olhei nos dias seguintes para ti. Quando um dia, de noite fui para longe, á caça das Horcruxes, tu correste e abraçaste-me. Disseste que tinhas fé em mim e que eu deveria tê-la também. Não dissemos mais nada, também não foi preciso. Afinal de tudo, éramos um rapaz e uma rapariga que nos entendíamos como se fôramos um mesmo. Olhámo-nos e sorrimos. Confesso-te hoje que não sabia o que éramos então. Fui-me embora tão leve, senti-me tão melhor disposto comigo mesmo. Durante muito tempo, esta imagem permaneceu em mim e nos momentos de maior desespero, surgia-me incessantemente na memória.

Vimo-nos na mansão. Eu estava presa. Passei tardes infinitas a pensar em tudo isto. Em ti também, claro. A minha prisão não era nada comparada àquilo por que tu passavas. Lembrei-me do ED, da batalha no Ministério, da morte do teu padrinho, do ano seguinte. Lembrei-me da tua coragem, da tua força, da tua bondade. Como poderia eu alguma vez vacilar em defender-te? Como poderia eu não lutar pela tua causa, pela nossa causa? Eu tinha de lutar, eu tinha de continuar a resistir aos meus carcereiros. Pensei em Dumbledore. Em tudo o que ele nos ensinou e em tudo aquilo porque lutamos. No meio de tudo, senti-me livre, tão livre, _sei _que concordarias comigo.

Passámos por tanta coisa até á queda de Voldemort. E então veio o vazio e com ele o desespero, o medo e o desconhecimento do que fazer comigo mesmo. Eu necessitava estar só e tu foste a única a compreendê-lo. Só que, como sempre, exagerei nos meus actos. Alguns anos passaram e quando dei por mim, estava só. Numa enorme casa, _só_. Os meus amigos tinham refeito a sua vida. Eu não aspirava a nada. Estava sozinho na sala de Grimmauld Place, no frio e no escuro até que tu apareceste. Chegaste como uma lufada de ar fresco, estavas diferente, não como _daquela _outra vez, talvez mais em paz e com uma raiva que eu não te conhecia. Não podia ser assim para sempre, disseste. No meio de uma discussão, fizeste-me rever alguns conceitos. Fiquei a saber que te tinha protegido sim, só não da forma que eu queria ou imaginava ser a mais certa. Protegi-te do mundo e estava na hora de me protegeres de mim mesmo. Foram as últimas palavras que me disseste antes de desapareceres. Estavas desiludida comigo e chegaste mesmo a chorar. Eu tinha prometido que tu não merecias ser desiludida, não merecias nada que não fosse tudo o que transmitias aos outros, e era muito o que transmitias.

Uns dias depois, quando eu já tinha feito os possíveis para não destruir a tua fé em mim, apareci na tua casa. Era Natal. Estavas a chorar, o teu pai tinha morrido há uns anos. Nunca te tinha visto tão triste e naquela tarde, como naquele outro dia há tantos anos atrás, alguma coisa em mim morreu. Eu não podia permitir que tu fosses infeliz. Levei-te á beira do lago onde pescavas Plimpies. Sentámo-nos ali, abracei-te até que te acalmasses. Conversámos amenamente. Sabia tão bem estar ali mas mesmo assim, tu ainda estavas com o olhar ensombrado. Eu sentia qualquer coisa estranha, só não sabia o que era.

Disse-te que tinha entrado para o esquadrão de aurores e pedi-te para irmos buscar meu afilhado. O teu olhar ficou muito mais brilhante e o teu sorriso abriu-se radioso. Para poder ver-te assim, eu faria qualquer coisa. Quase te beijei. Uma força maior impediu-me, era apenas o medo que não me amasses.

Senti-me estranha quando quase nos beijámos. Fizeste-me voltar a enfrentar a realidade de que para meu infortúnio que não sabia o que era aquilo que sentíamos. Corremos a ir buscar o Teddy. Levámo-lo para tua casa. Em pouco tempo, tu rias como há muito tempo eu não te via rir. Senti-me feliz. Foi nesse dia que o Teddy, com os cabelos pretos revoltos e os olhos muito verdes a imitar-te, fez a sua primeira magia, para logo a seguir cair no meu colo. Fomos os dois ao chão. Eu arregalei os olhos de surpresa, olhei para ti e sorri para logo abraçar e beijar aquele menino que eu tanto adorava.

Olhei para ti com o Teddy ao colo, corri a abraçar-vos. A minha euforia era imensa, o meu afilhado tinha feito a primeira magia e tu tão linda, acarinhava-lo. Á tua gargalhada límpida juntava-se o riso infantil do menino. Era tudo tão fácil contigo Luna, tão _certo_, tão _nosso_.

Foi então, tudo o que era desconhecido a teu respeito, a nosso respeito, fez sentido. Eu nunca te tinha imaginado como minha amada, minha alma gémea, como parte de mim mas era verdade. Eu pertenço-te por essência e tu pertences-me, somos o Harry e a Luna, somos um. Eu fui tolo Luna, isto é amor.

Enquanto ando em direcção ao altar, no dia de Natal, com a neve a cair, com o meu vestido que muda de cor para afastar os Nargles, olho para ti e vejo tudo com clareza. Com uma clareza que nunca antes tinha tido, enquanto a tua mão segura a minha e a aperta, vejo que mais do que nunca sou tua. Que somos um, que te amo.


End file.
